


when your (boy)friend's bomb at mario kart

by Kyoshu_Koi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mario Kart, Random & Short, keith has a potty mouth, then again so does lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshu_Koi/pseuds/Kyoshu_Koi
Summary: “No mercy! Not even for machines!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be in my Voltron Secret Santa but, alas, there was no room. Also, John Mulaney, everyone check him out.

“Fuck da poh-leese!” Lance bellowed, before slamming hard into Mario and screeching around the corner into Waluigi’s Mansion. 

“What the hell, dude?!” Keith yelled. He smacked into a wall, bounced back, and kept going, swearing under his breath the whole time. Lance found it amusing. Keith did not. “ That’s not even me - FUck! Wait, no, gah - why’d you even- !!!”

“No mercy! Not even for machines!”

“Oh for the love of-!” Keith cut himself off with a shout, “Fuck! Someone inked me!!”

Lance whooped, simultaneously sticking out his tongue, waggling his eyebrows, and humming the Jeopardy theme, which might have seemed weird, if Keith hadn't known him for as long as he had. “Ha! Suck it, mullet!”

"We're on the same team, jackass!" Lance just laughed, throwing off all three of his three banana peels and effectively slipping up the person behind him. Said person happened to be Keith. “Im’ma blue shell you so hard, I swear!” Keith yelled

“I ain’t in first yet, Keithy boy….” All the color in Lance's face drained as Peach suddenly hit a red question box and skittered off behind him. “…Shit. Please tell me you were lying about the shell.”

Keith grinned. “Nope.”

Lance screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't really written much lately, I'm starting a contest, kinda. So I will write a 500 work fic of your choice (vld related, tho) if you correctly guess Keith and/or Lance's Mario Kart character correctly. Good luck!


End file.
